


【BVS CLEX 超莱】Cannot help but fall

by LetaZ



Series: 【BVS CLEX 超莱】Cannot help but fall [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M, 超莱
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetaZ/pseuds/LetaZ
Summary: 一个超莱的奶油蛋糕PLAY····假如他们还不是宿敌，而是恋人。先甜后虐路线了解一下





	【BVS CLEX 超莱】Cannot help but fall

七月的某个夜晚，Clark如同往常一样回到lex家，或者换句话说，“他们的家”(lex Corp里，出于效率的考量，lex不愿意离自己公司太远)的时候发现lex正在做蛋糕，lex小心地往蛋糕上挤奶油装饰，Clark的步子像是怕惊扰了一只小野猫那样轻缓，最后他倚在厨房门口看lex做最后的装饰。

 

 

 

Lex正在制作一朵玫瑰，他觉得这看起来有种难以置信的美好(但是由不真实感引发的轻微惊悚感在看到lex抿着唇眯着眼睛专注于制作玫瑰时同样达到顶峰）他确信自己从来没有见过任何蛋糕上的花朵如此瑰丽娇艳而又 真实。

 

 

 

当lex把最后一颗樱桃放好的时候，Clark还在想该怎么回答lex 如果他半开玩笑似的问自己是不是呆站着偷看了他半个小时（上一次是被这么盘问还是lex在家里编程的时候，他不知道为什么就站在他身侧看他敲了半个小时键盘，看在正联的份上，他没学过编程），他在门边站了挺久，如果他的脚可以麻的话，这会估计都没知觉了。lex从容地摘下手套拿起手机，不知道摁了些什么，满屋子的灯就全熄了。大概几秒之后，随着打火机清脆的声响，一簇火苗在lex手掌上跳跃，lex一一点好了蜡烛才转身，“你觉得我真的不知道你又在那里呆住了?”

 

 

 

暖黄色的烛火跳跃着，明明灭灭，”这是···”Clark一时没能反应过来。

 

 

 

“天呐，”lex颇具戏剧性地长叹一声表达对Clark智商的担忧，Clark觉得自己脸红了，“Clark，生日快乐。”

 

 

 

一瞬间，夸张至极的，所有的灯都亮起来了——不是平日常用的那些——是某些party会有的斑斓的颜色，那些只有节日才会有的欢乐的灯光。Clark顿时觉得自己不是掉进兔子洞而是掉进了一个万花筒，lex放下捧起来的蛋糕，走到Clark身边把Clark拽进一个吻。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

事实证明，lex其实做饭很好吃，Clark一点都不知道lex是怎么知道自己的口味的，作为一个经常靠快餐果腹的记者，垃圾食品曾是他生活中不可避免的一部分，诚然他可以利用超级速度去买点好吃的，不过有时候（大部分时候），Clark其实还是很···随遇而安的。lex透过烛台的光看着Clark专心的吃饭，暗搓搓地挑起一个得意的笑（不会有人知道里面有几道菜他是一边背流程一边做的，lex觉得自己动手能力绝对和智商不相上下）。

 

 

 

总的来说，这顿饭吃得非常融洽（如果你忽略lex抽走蜡烛之后顺手把奶油糊到Clark脸上的话）。lex做的蛋糕不算太大——然而还是剩了不少，特别是最后lex的餐碟里剩下的一堆奶油，看起来就是被主人嫌弃的白花花乱糟糟的一团。Clark试图对此表示异议，“你不吃奶油为什么要用那么多”还费了那么久做花边，我都快把门靠出个洞了，Clark没好意思把最后一句说出来。

 

 

 

“花边只是装饰，我要是给你一块牛油清蛋糕你会吃么，”像是看出来Clark没说出来的话，lex翻了个白眼，听起来有点尖锐。Clark想说我肯定会吃，只要是你给我做的，但又怕lex会以为这是个嘲讽（lex：你怎么能这样想！我有那么傻吗？！）最终张张嘴没说话。

 

 

 

可是lex因表示气愤的而鼓起的小脸看上去非常可爱（也许对某个氪星人而言看上去还挺好吃的），Clark没能忍住伸手揉了揉lex的脸。

 

 

 

看着lex一脸“你在搞什么鬼啊”的表情，Clark脑子一抽把话题又带了回去，“是谁说节约是种美德，过分铺张既是走向地狱。”话一说出口他就后悔了，那是lex在某个公益晚宴的开场上说的，而且，似乎“强迫”lex吃掉奶油好像也有点诡异···Clark觉得自己的智商搅和在丰盛的晚餐里溜进了胃里。

 

 

lex挑挑眉，“看起来某人非常喜欢偷记我说的话。”lex笑起来，被Clark的急中舍智逗乐了，他歪着头思索片刻。“不过，你说得对，我们确实不该浪费。”

 

 

 

Lex解开自己的裤子，以一种极其下流的方式——你看过声色场所的表演么，随着一层层衣物被脱下而露出鲜美的肉体，某个不知名的人如此点评过：有的人是靠脱衣服给自己增加性感，有的人是用自己增加脱衣服这件事的性感，lex他···绝对是在混淆两者的界限。他把扣子一颗一颗的解开，欣赏Clark蔓上粉红的脸，等他把衣服抛到椅子上的时候，Clark连脖子都红起来了。Lex努力压下笑意，唔，不太成功.

 

 

Lex挑挑眉，开始解裤子，很好，Clark的脸已经不是粉红色而是红的快滴血，看上去就跟谁掐着他脖子一样，lex觉得还是不能太过分，于是决定改变一下计划。他干脆利落地把裤子扔在了地上。伸手挖出一大块奶油，搅进了后穴。

 

 

 

lex很娴熟也很下流的在Clark面前打开自己，细白的手指裹挟着奶油在后穴进进出出，lex眼眸低垂偶尔一抬眼都是都是直白的挑逗。滑腻的奶油被送进去的并不成功，还有留着不少堆在外面，隐隐看得见淡粉色的嫩肉，有那么一点奶油滴落Clark想到之前lex被精液填满的时候股间溢出的白浊。

 

 

 

 

 

当时Lex趴跪在他身下，他们刚刚做完一次，他还能感受得到埋在lex体内的紧致感，没有来得及消退的余韵还在他的大脑里回荡，

 

 

 

乳白色的液体溢出来，滑到床单上，把那里濡湿，

 

 

 

这太辣了，他感觉自己快要硬了，

 

 

 

Clark把流出去的精液赶回去，他的手指碰到了还在抽动的蜜穴，每一次动作总会有一些滑腻的液体漏出来

 

 

 

这像是没有止境的，类似于西西弗斯的尝试，

 

 

 

但是lex被他的精液填满了，

 

 

 

因为这像是一种主权标记，

 

 

 

因为他喜欢拥有lex的这个念头，

 

 

 

因为这是lex，所以这一切才会火辣到难以置信，

 

 

 

Lex混乱的叫着他的名字，说，求你求你求你求你，我不能，···几秒钟之后lex又射了，Clark知道他哭了，他可以区分的出来什么是lex想要性爱更加过火的时候不由自主带上的的哭腔，什么是被过多的快感刺激起来的哭泣，也有极少数的几次是真的哀求，

 

 

 

Clark用另一只手划过lex的敏感带，白腻的肌肤上泛起粉色，lex的呼吸变得浑浊，他在发抖，过了一会，他弓起腰，缩起来发着抖不久之后Clark知道他不射精的高潮了。

 

 

 

Clark的手指还留在lex身体里，他可以感觉得到仍在痉挛似的收缩的肠壁和血管里的微小跳动，

 

 

 

Lex一手揪着枕头的一角另一只胳膊跨过枕头，头侧在枕头上，

 

 

 

Clark试着握住lex紧紧抓着枕头的手，lex从泪水里分给罪魁祸首一点勉强的瞪视，蓝眼睛被生理性的泪水蒙住了但还是过分晶亮，瞳孔有点涣散，还有仍沉浸在快感中带来的轻微滞怠，

 

 

 

Lex因泪水而眨着眼，脸上还没有消退的红晕，散乱着的发丝一缕一缕粘在脖颈上，Clark趴在lex身边看着他，在lex被艹的太过的时候流露出的些微脆弱让Clark的心变得柔软，

 

 

 

Clark轻声说，lex，轻声哄着他的恋人，他把lex散下来的头发撩到耳后，手落在lex光裸的背上，小心地抚摸着他，好让他从性爱中的失控感中降落回地面，这时候他没有办法不去亲吻他，当他看上去需要安抚的时候

 

 

 

在那个混乱的夜晚结束的时候，他们不得不换一个房间。因为床上太乱了（而且湿乎乎的，噫，好恶心），lex不想换床单（我才不会在性爱过后，腿比布丁还软的时候，去换一套该死的床单！Lex如是说），Clark不想离开lex半步远，而且两个人都累得不轻，所以，他们就把那个房间留在背后，随手找了间客房睡下（lex坚持每间可以睡觉的屋子都要有双人床）。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lex躺在床上，双手被Clark按在床上，lex躺在床上做出一个看起来可爱又无辜的 , 类似于，“真不巧，被你抓住了”的表情，眼睛转动几下抬起一边的眉毛。每到这时，Clark就会格外的···怀疑人生，他觉得每次 和lex上床都像是被lex操控着——lex知道怎么做会让自己格外性致勃勃，怎么让自己像疯了一样想要操他（这和随处发情就地解决之间的界限格外模糊）。他知道自己想要这个，但是，被别人牵着鼻子走的次数多了，套路就不管用了。

 

 

 

Clark把手指塞进lex的后穴，毫不费力就找到最要命的那一点，lex轻颤着呻吟，脊背拱起一个美妙的弧线，Clark很确定lex刚才的扩张只做了一半，他隐约知道lex对于疼痛和快感的区分有点模糊，但是没法真的放任他胡作非为（在和lex的交往中，Clark得出一个结论，如果lex真的受了伤，他多半会以此为由折磨他好几天，只是为了看他被拨撩的脸红又什么不敢做的样子偷笑），黏腻的奶油和分泌出来粘液勉为其难地帮了点忙。Clark在捅进去四根手指的时候被lex一口咬上撑在头边的那只手，Clark把手指抽出来，lex抬起一条腿蹭上他的腰背，勾人的磨蹭，可惜的是，这次lex要失望了。

 

 

 

Clark找到了领带，用它把lex的双手绑起来，这其实相当难搞，手上神经也是够多，你总不能为了一场性爱就让lex几天握不了笔,Clark告诫着自己，不可否认，lex的手白皙骨感，指节蹭过掌心的时候有种锐利又柔软的感觉，这让Clark又硬了不少。

 

 

Lex半吃惊半好奇的瞅着他把自个绑上，他屡试不爽的勾引法则里鲜少出现目标不按照他的台本走的——没错，lex承认自己是个control freak，从某种意义上来说，lex对于自己的控制欲还有种诡异的自豪感。所以，当第一次失控发生的时候，lex没有半点被抓包者应有的惊慌失措反而有点···兴奋。

 

 

“在床上趴好，lex。”Clark给了他一个指令。Lex照做了，这是···这是新的，之前Clark没有试着在床上夺回掌控权过（你永远不能在一个control freak的面前觉得自己还拥有自由意志），看起来我开发了些东西···lex舔舔嘴唇慢吞吞的翻个身趴跪在床上。

 

 

Clark的手在lex的腰线游走，柔嫩的肌肤宛如丝绸，月光在象牙白的后背游走，lex的腰很细，不堪一握，却可以被弯折成不可思议的弧度。Clark的手划过lex的敏感带，lex的呼吸有点不稳了，“别吊着我，Clark。”lex故意带了点气音，黏腻的求饶，往身后的男人身上蹭，他知道这会有什么后果，在他成功了11次之后。

 

 

Clark知道lex在打什么主意，Clark压上lex的背，（通常情况下，Clark会给lex一个深吻，确保lex是落在床上的，毕竟得顺着lex的脾气，但是这会Clark知道这会正中lex下怀）不幸的是，Clark知道lex最受不了的几种体位中可以挤进前三的就是后入，所以接下来的一切并不完全是不能预测。

 

 

 

 

这一次他几乎是用最快的速度，把lex给操哭了。冰凉的泪珠滚下lex灼热的脸颊，Clark甚至猜想得到lex被染红的鼻尖怎么划过柔软的枕头，泪水和纯白枕套一起把他的脸磨得泛起烂红，他最后甚至会咬住烈焰般的红唇，让那抹红色变得更加惊心动魄。

 

 

Lex的呜咽泣声被捂在被子里，Clark只听到吐在棉被摩挲声里的模糊气音，lex绷紧了身子，没一会就射了出来，Clark腾出一只手帮lex打出来，黏腻的液体顺着指缝下滑，“Clark，”lex仍然在颤抖，还未从高潮的余韵中缓回来，“Clark，松开。”lex的声音不再是精心伪装好的甜腻动人，而是受了天大的委屈似的，带点鼻音的撒娇似的讨饶，听起来可怜极了。

 

 

Clark把lex翻过来，大的可怖的性器从lex的后穴里滑出来，lex半睁着眼蹙着眉看面前的罪魁祸首，“松开我，Clark。”Clark解开lex手上的领带，很明显，除非被精心熨烫，否则这条领带的下场就是lex衣柜里的阴暗角落，最后，显而易见的将会是垃圾桶。但是这会儿他们还有更要紧的事情可以去争论，“再来一轮？”Clark把头埋在lex的颈窝的，落下一连串轻吻，用牙尖轻轻撕咬lex嫩粉色的乳尖，lex挑起一个懒洋洋的笑，眨了眨眼算作同意。

 

 

Lex高潮刚过，连呻吟都带着点“听之任之”懒洋洋的意味，胸前密布着细小的晶莹的汗珠，lex有种奇怪的体质，每每遇上出汗的情景，他不会把自己变得像是满脸油汗的恶心小丑，而是显得愈发白嫩，仿佛那些汗珠是过分饱满的水果被轻轻一蹭就沁出的水珠，连带着泪水氲湿在眼睫上。

 

 

 

Clark的操弄变得又凶又急，lex又故技重施，流着泪要求更多的温存，仰起头索吻，用两条白腻纤细的腿勾缠着男人的腰，因为过重的动作而微微晃动，从后面看就像是他不知廉耻的一次次勾着Clark的腰，在这场情事里像是个贪得无厌的婊子，而是事实也许就是如此。Clark堪称凶猛的操干在lex第二次射精之后短暂的停下——因为lex向他索要一个粘稠的亲吻，一吻完毕，Clark重又投入性事——lex的身体很敏感，也许是过分敏感，Clark需要的刺激比lex更多，且体力又比lex好得多，lex最后直直的坠入黑暗。过多的肉体刺激让他无法承受。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lex趴在Clark身上，用鼻尖蹭着Clark的鼻尖，突然冒出来一句，“我觉得奶油太甜了”，Clark眨眨眼，说“Emm···也许吧。”他显然没能理解为什么lex会这样没头没脑的来这么一句。lex右边的头发散下来了，滑落在Clark脸上和脖颈上有点酥麻的痒。Clark把lex的头发撩到耳后，看着lex认真的打量着自己，他挑挑眉，lex知道这是在问他‘有什么问题吗’的表情，lex舔舔嘴唇，红艳的唇上沾着鲜亮的水痕，“我们可以再来一轮。”。

 

 

 

lex看着Clark的蓝眼睛——天呐，他真喜欢他长长的黑色睫毛扑闪着的样子，于是他轻轻地把手掌覆在Clark右眼上，轻声说，“给我一个蝴蝶吻。”。这是少有的，lex的眼睛里会泛着天真的祈求的神色的样子。

 

 

Clark眨着眼，睫毛蹭着lex的手掌心，诚实地表达担忧，“可是你刚才晕过去了。”。lex眯着眼感受手掌上睫毛蹭过的感觉，像是脆弱的蝶翼温柔地划过。“我才32，Clark，我没那么脆弱，”lex顿了顿，“还有，我觉得你每次口非心是的样子 都 特别 好玩。”lex伸手去抚摸Clark已经半硬起来的灼烫欲望，“这次我要在上面。”。Lex的鼻尖抵着Clark的，缠绵悱恻却又故意不肯缩短和Clark嘴唇的最后一点距离，恶劣的吊着Clark。好在Clark终于失去了耐心(上一次lex喝醉之后这样逗着他玩了半天，最后当Clark以为lex要低下头亲吻他的时候，lex蹭过他的脸避开那个吻，直接非常恶劣地趴在他身上睡着了)，他满把抓着lex的头发把他拉下来拖入一个漫长黏腻的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 超人的生日是3.1吧（如果我没有记错的话）（这会儿大超还没有掉马哟~~~）
> 
> 如果有人好奇蛋糕长什么样
> 
> 急中舍智——我生造了一个词，这不是手误
> 
> 斜体既回忆——这是一个肉中肉
> 
>  
> 
> lex躺在床上做出一个看起来可爱又无辜的 , 类似于，“真不巧，被你抓住了”的表情  
> 灵感来自卷西的《假如她现在遇见了我·····》里面提到有“····她就会觉得我尴尬的样子很可爱，然后我再把肩膀一耸了之。·····”卷西你真的知道自己尴尬的样子很可爱来着吗？！于是我觉得莱总应该也知道该怎么用可爱这个万金油躲避惩罚，还有BVS里的喂完糖之后吮手指…杰西你绝对是故意的
> 
> 上一次lex喝醉之后这样逗着他玩了半天，最后当Clark以为lex要低下头亲吻他的时候，lex蹭过他的脸避开那个吻，直接非常恶劣地趴在他身上睡着了)”看过秘密特工吗~~~这么经典的桥段不用难受啊~~~
> 
> 关于大超的胸毛，你觉得我可能忍得住不吐槽吗？！
> 
> 谢谢 苏木帮忙盯文（一个每次写完肉都不忍直视的垃圾写手发出的感激）
> 
> 为什么我要写这个：  
> 1 原著BE（可能性特别大）的情况下我倾向于写一写HE向的虚假甜饼  
> 2 不写肉不知道写肉这么难，但是还是要写，毕竟不写就没有粮（我就是从这跳下去 死边上 也不会吃自己的腿肉的！！！）  
> （我是说，我要是本来要写一篇肉结果最后变成了一篇清水那我肯定比翻了车还不爽，所以···看！这里有一辆翻了的车呦~  
> 不过若是一篇清水变成肉嗯哼，那就是皆大欢喜了不是吗）  
> 3 说出来你可能不信，都是我的脑洞太多，而且是他们不甘寂寞┓( ′∀` )┏


End file.
